


в момент отлива

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: …И помните, в момент отлива откроется истина.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when tides are lowest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237223) by platinuumpussycat. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды Dishonored
> 
> Название и саммари из книги «Совершенный толлбой» мира Dishonored.
> 
> Бета - Hisana Runryuu.

Сердце живого существа размеренно пульсировало у Корво в ладони, нашептывая — прямо в голове — грязные секреты Дануолла. Он крепче стиснул комок скользких мышц и холодной стали в кулаке, и Сердце забилось отчаяннее, словно желая вырваться из клетки пальцев. Но Корво все сидел, сгорбившись, на крыше — окутанный обрывками теней, залитый тусклым лунным светом, сочащимся с затянутого облаками неба — и наслаждался этим исступленным трепетом. Так же исступленно стучало сердце Джессамины, когда Корво окровавленными руками пытался зажать ее рану, удержать ее в этом мире. 

Он задумчиво склонил голову.

Сердце все не успокаивалось. Костяные амулеты на кожаном ремне поверх груди Корво начинали петь громче. Где-то поблизости было святилище, и артефакты Чужого отчаянно стремились туда. Корво спрятал Сердце, заглушая беспорядочный хаос шепота и пения в сознании. Город был пуст и темен; только крысы с писком рылись среди чумных трупов, заполонивших грязные улицы. Корво скользнул хищным взглядом по фасаду здания напротив. В одном из верхних окон мелькнул проблеск знакомого фиолетового света. В груди зачастило сердце — в ритм с остервенелым биением Сердца в кармане плаща.

Корво перенесся на ту сторону бульвара и ловко приземлился на неровной черепичной крыше, скользкой от дождя. Чем ближе к святилищу он подходил, тем сильнее метка жгла онемевшую руку — но это ощущение противоестественно успокаивало, даже после шести месяцев пыток в Колдридже, в полной власти Берроуза. Когда Чужой только наградил Корво меткой, тот счел ее нежеланным бременем, которого стоит опасаться; сейчас же принимал ее полностью — как самый щедрый дар из возможных.

Он бесшумной тенью крался по крыше, пока не заметил приоткрытое чердачное окно, куда незамедлительно нырнул. В почти пустой квартире пахло плесенью и крысиным дерьмом. У стены стоял матрас, щедро заляпанный уже побуревшей кровью. Обои отставали от стен, открывая грубую кирпичную кладку. Дверь была заколочена — наверняка руками городских стражников, желавших с гарантией удержать зараженных внутри.

Корво замер посреди гниющих обломков чужой жизни, не испытывая ничего — ни жалости, ни желания узнать о судьбе здешних обитателей; в кармане нетерпеливо трепетало Сердце, на груди пели костяные амулеты, подталкивая к алтарю. Метка жгла онемевшую руку — линии узора извивались и меняли цвета, как будто подмигивая Корво.

Святилище нашлось в самой дальней комнате; лиловый свет сияющими волнами разбивался о стены. Крысы с писком скреблись у щелястых плинтусов, пытаясь сбежать от Корво, а он давил их каблуками, наслаждаясь хрустом крошечных косточек и чавканьем внутренностей. Изысканные полотнища, выкрашенные в сочно-фиолетовый цвет, с вышитыми по краям странными символами, ниспадали складками вокруг алтаря. Кое-где острозубые крысы успели прогрызть в ткани дыры — и Корво почему-то воспринял это как личное оскорбление.

Подходя ближе, он снял маску; застоявшийся воздух холодил вспотевшее лицо. Корво глубоко вздохнул. Жжение в отмеченной руке становилось все сильнее, острее — и он смаковал каждое мгновение боли. В центре алтаря, на шелковой подушечке, покоилась руна из китовой кости. Корво чувствовал, как ее песнь — одновременно душераздирающая и чарующая — ласкает кожу. Он нерешительно потянулся к руне, скользнул мозолистыми подушечками пальцев по краю и наконец обхватил ее раскрытой ладонью и взвесил в руке. Обвел тончайшие бороздки, чуть темневшие на поверхности кости, — равно бессмысленные и наполненные невыразимым смыслом. Руна шептала на древнем забытом языке, голосом, что разговаривал с Корво во снах. С благоговейным трепетом он прижался к ней губами — как поступал и с каждым найденным прежде артефактом.

Воздух похолодел. Лиловый свет маленьких ламп, рассыпанных у подножия святилища, мигнул, полыхнул ярко и тут же потускнел. Вокруг медленно разливался запах морской соли и жженой ворвани, и Корво с предвкушением устремил взор на алтарь. Тени в углах комнатки изогнулись, склоняясь к святилищу, словно заговорщики.

_Подобной преданности я не наблюдал уж несколько веков. И это чрезвычайно освежающее зрелище, Корво._

Чужой лениво парил над алтарем, приняв облик юноши, окутанного струями тьмы; юноши с кожей столь же белой и холодной, как тивианский мрамор, и глазами, похожими на бездонные пропасти. _Те племена, что давно уже канули в прошлое, тоже целовали мои руны. Их благоговение было... трогательным._

— А что теперь? — спросил Корво; голос его был тих и невыразителен.

Чужой склонил голову, растягивая бескровные губы в слабой улыбке. _А теперь меня боятся._

— Я не боюсь, — Корво вновь прикоснулся губами к руне, опустил ее в карман — и ощутил бедром ее вибрацию.

 _Разве?_ Чужой выглядел позабавленным. Он плавно обвел квартиру рукой: гладкие железные и медные кольца коротко взблеснули на бледных пальцах. _Здесь жил мужчина со своей дочерью, это он построил святилище. Молил о моем внимании день и ночь напролет. Резал и жег себя, потому что думал, будто мне это понравится. Затем выдумал, что я вселился в его дочь. Выкинул ее из окна — о, как она кричала! Лишь когда крысы объели ее косточки, он осознал, что натворил — и выпрыгнул следом за ней._

— Ты рассказываешь это, чтобы напугать? — спросил Корво, слегка нахмурившиь. — Я тоже совершал ужасные поступки.

_Я знаю._

— И ты боишься меня?

_Я нахожу тебя и твой способ вспороть брюхо этому прогнившему, умирающему городу бесконечно очаровательными._

Глаза Корво были подчеркнуты глубокими тенями и морщинами накопившейся усталости, но смотрел он на Чужого твердо. 

— Но боишься ли ты меня?

Чужой тихо хмыкнул. _Я не ожидал, что ты с такой самоуверенностью возьмешься за дело._

— Я шесть месяцев ждал, пока меня выведут во двор и обезглавят, — прошипел Корво, — за преступление, которого я не совершал.

Улыбка Чужого медленно становилась все шире. _Мстительность тебе к лицу, Корво._

Вспыхнувший в груди гнев мгновенно погас.

— Звучит так, словно ты почти впечатлен.

_Мне просто интересно, что ты станешь делать, когда перережешь глотки всем виновным и вернешь свою драгоценную Эмили на престол. Станешь ли ты по-прежнему навещать святилища? Станешь ли целовать для меня руны? Станешь ли ласкать метку, что я тебе дал, — как ты ласкал ее, оставаясь в одиночестве на чердаке «Песьей ямы»?_

— Конечно же, стану, — мягко ответил Корво. Он сделал шаг к Чужому, наслаждаясь пощипывающими прикосновениями холодного воздуха, что нежно овевал пришедшее в мир божество. — Ты ведь не позволишь мне забыть о моих обязанностях?

_Ты как будто злишься._

— Я думаю о тебе почти непрерывно, — проговорил Корво — ни капли не стыдясь этого признания и не отводя глаз от лица Чужого. — Каждую ночь мне снишься ты. Снится Бездна. А в голове звучат песни. И тебя это полностью устраивает, верно? 

_Я не обманываю отмеченных, если на это ты намекаешь._ Чужой был спокоен. _Не околдовываю, не гипнотизирую. Ты волен поступать, как пожелаешь. Я всего лишь открываю двери и показываю, чего ты можешь достичь — с моей помощью._

— Ты превращаешь людей в богов, — сказал Корво, делая еще шаг вперед. Теперь он стоял так близко, что видел, как подрагивают на темных волосах Чужого капельки морской воды. — Ты превращаешь людей в богов, потому что тебе одиноко. Бездна огромна, пуста и бесконечна. А ты заточен в этой пустоте. И потому развлекаешься, выбирая любимчиков, и клеймишь их, будто пес, метящий территорию. Ты говоришь, у нас есть выбор, говоришь, что не очаровываешь нас магией — но это не вся правда. Ты коварен, — прошипел Корво, протягивая руку к запястью Чужого — но пальцы схватили лишь воздух.

Глаза Чужого, словно залитые черной смолой от века до века, даже не дрогнули.

И Корво говорил дальше, нанизывая слова на нить своей боли:

— Ты захватил мои сны и мои мысли. Я чувствую, когда ты за мной наблюдаешь — за каждым моим шагом. Бывают дни, когда я думаю лишь о том, как хочу встать на колени перед святилищем — и показать тебе преданность, что ты так обожаешь. У меня немеют пальцы от желания прикоснуться к китовой кости, а глаза болят от жажды снова увидеть лиловый свет. Исходящий от тебя запах меня успокаивает. И мне горько оттого, что я обо всем этом не просил. 

Чужой прикрыл веки, размыкая губы с тихим вздохом. _Иногда фанатики сходили с ума при мысли обо мне. Предпочитали покончить с собой — но не поклоняться мне. Но ты... принял мою метку. Ты ждешь меня — и вожделеешь моего одобрения._

— Да, — прохрипел Корво, снова вытягивая руку. И снова его пальцы схватили лишь воздух.

_И эта жажда сводит тебя с ума, Корво?_

— Да.

 _Я не стану лгать: мне приятно._ Чужой приподнял уголок губ в озорной усмешке.

— Ну конечно. Ты не способен существовать без внимания отмеченных. Мы — зеркало, отражающее все то, что ты обожаешь в себе самом. Без нас ты — ничто.

_Ты описываешь меня таким тщеславным._

— Разве я неправ?

_Признаюсь, твоя преданность Джессамине Колдуин показалась мне привлекательной._

— Ты поэтому подарил мне метку? Чтобы я щедро перенес все это внимание на тебя?

Чужой снова склонил голову к плечу и рассмеялся глубоким низким смехом, похожим на мурлыканье. _Я дарю метку людям, способным изменить ход истории. Тем, кто оказывается в самом сердце паутины событий, оплетающей мир. А иногда отмечаю тех, кто молит меня об этом, — просто потому, что мне нравится смотреть на смертных, пресмыкающихся передо мной в надежде заполучить хоть ничтожную каплю моего внимания._

Корво в очередной раз потянулся к Чужому. Клеймо на тыльной стороне левой кисти полыхнуло ослепительной болью, и Корво вскрикнул, хватаясь за запястье, и неуверенно шагнул назад. Посмотрел на Чужого — с совершенно равнодушным лицом и глазами, в которых не отражался свет. 

— Мне мало, — выдавил Корво, срываясь на жалобный скулеж. — Мне мало.

_Мало меня?_

— Мало того, что я даю тебе.

_Я бог, а ты человек. Большего ты мне дать и не можешь, Корво, хотя мне приятен твой порыв._

— Позволь коснуться тебя, — взмолился Корво, протягивая левую руку. — Пожалуйста.

_Во мне нет ни костей, ни плоти._

— Тогда возьми меня с собой в Бездну! Позволь коснуться! Позволь поцеловать!.. 

_Ты желаешь боготворить меня, уподобляясь канувшим в прошлое племенам._ Чужой задумчиво склонил голову. _Думаешь, что мне нравится подобная преданность. Но я не Джессамина, Корво. Мне не нужно от тебя ни прикосновений, ни поцелуев._

— Врешь, — выплюнул Корво, скалясь, словно волкодав, и принялся расхаживать из стороны в сторону; заляпанные кровью полы плаща на каждом развороте вздымались подобно крыльям хищной птицы. — Иначе ты не поощрял бы мою одержимость, а наказал бы меня за подобные мысли! Но ты хочешь этого не меньше, чем я, верно? 

_Ты оголодал без любви. Твоей ненаглядной императрицы больше нет рядом, и Эмили тоже. Мужчины и женщины, с которыми ты делишь кров, не доверяют тебе — но не признают этого открыто. Весь город полон врагов. Но я не забываю тебя, мой дорогой Корво, и во время наших коротких встреч ты буквально расцветаешь._ Чужой протянул руку, будто собираясь провести пальцами по колючей от щетины щеке Корво. Словно чистый лед скользнул по коже — и Корво задрожал. _Мне больше четырех тысяч лет, и еще бесчисленные годы пройдут до того, как Бездна поглотит сама себя. А твое существование лишь проблеск — который так легко забыть. Ты понимаешь и сам — и приходишь от этого в отчаяние._

— Тогда возьми меня с собой в Бездну, — снова взмолился Корво.

И Чужой схватил его за левое запястье; метка, впечатанная в кожу, запульсировала огнем. Боль... он хотел не боли! 

Корво завыл. Пальцы Чужого сжимались все крепче, словно тиски; Корво казалось, будто крохотные, острые, как иглы, зубы взрезают его плоть, объедают кости начисто. Ноги задрожали, и с омерзительным хрустом он рухнул на колени. Уже теряя сознание, Корво разглядел лицо Чужого: бледную маску, украшенную двумя круглыми кусками блестящего обсидиана и озаренную дрожащим фиолетовым светом.

В себя Корво пришел от брызг ледяной воды на обнаженной коже. Тело казалось невесомым, хотя голова еще была тяжелой от воспоминаний о боли, страхе и беспомощности. Чуть приподняв веки, Корво из-под ресниц взглянул в сине-серо-белую бесконечность, в которой у невидимого горизонта скользили плохо различимые фигуры. В ноздри настойчиво проникал тошнотворный запах морской соли и жженой ворвани.

Рука — гладкая и холодная, как лед, — скользнула вдоль проступающих под кожей позвонков; тонкие пальцы следовали за каждым изгибом кожи над костями. Корво задрожал, но все равно изогнулся, подаваясь навстречу чуждому прикосновению.

 _Твои шрамы._ Чужой присел рядом с Корво, все еще притворяясь тем юношей с черными волосами — но черты его лица, линии его тела теперь вдруг стали четче и острее, а на высоких скулах Корво даже сумел разглядеть россыпь нежных веснушек. Рука Чужого пересекла его лопатку. 

_Этот от хлыста_. Чужой провел подушечками пальцев вдоль приподнятого старого рубца — вот только заболел он внезапно точь-в-точь как свежий. _А это... это ожоги. Рана воспалилась, ты проболел несколько дней, но они приложили все усилия, чтобы ты не сбежал от наказания._

Корво не хватало дыхания, чтобы ответить; головы он так и не поднял.

_Каково тебе смотреть на себя в зеркало? Напоминает о тех шести месяцах в Колдридже?_

Корво вяло качнул головой, соглашаясь.

_Подстегивают ли тебя шрамы, Корво? Когда ты на них смотришь, хочется ли тебе оставить такие же следы на тех людях, с чьего попустительства Дануолл пожирает себя изнутри?_

И снова Корво кивнул, на этот раз тверже.

_Никто, кроме меня, не видел этих шрамов? Ты прячешься от любопытных взглядов?_

— Не хочу отвечать на вопросы, — с трудом прохрипел Корво. Когда ладонь Чужого прошлась по его выступающим ребрам, он тихо застонал сквозь зубы. Пульс участился, отдаваясь вибрацией под кожей. Интересно, Чужой ее чувствовал?

 _Я не буду их задавать, Корво._ В голосе Чужого ясно слышалась насмешка. _Я и сам прекрасно знаю, как ты их получил._

Корво шевельнулся, перекатился на спину. Чужой источал тьму и силу — вблизи Корво ощущал, как на него давит вес столетий существования, в которых смешались в беспорядке все и ничто. Он протянул безвольную руку и коснулся щеки Чужого. Подушечки пальцев обожгло до онемения. Черные глаза без зрачков, не мигая, следили за ним, пока Корво скользил пальцем к уголку губ Чужого.

— Ты это чувствуешь? — с любопытством спросил Корво.

Чужой промолчал.

— Позволь поцеловать тебя, как я целую руны, — выдохнул Корво. — Позволь... 

Метка снова начала пульсировать болью. Чужой не отводил бездонного взгляда. Медленно Корво привстал и прижался к его губам — холодным, покрытым мельчайшими кристалликами соли. Поцелуй отдавался в каждой клеточке тела, внутренности скручивались в тугой клубок. Ощущения переполняли: Корво чувствовал себя одновременно польщенным, испуганным и подавленным. Он попытался углубить поцелуй, выпустить на свободу ту пламенную преданность, что он готов был подарить черноглазому божеству — но Чужой не шевелился. Корво вцепился в короткие волосы, влажные от морской воды...

Задушенный хрип разорвал соприкосновение губ. Испуганное бульканье; Чужого трясло и выгибало.

Корво отпрянул — дрожащий, задыхающийся. Встревоженно заглянул в лицо юноши — с холодной липкой кожей, в насквозь промокшей одежде, с приставшими ко лбу черными волосами и затуманенными смертью глазами. Вода пузырилась между посеревших губ; эту же соленую застоявшуюся воду Корво слизнул кончиком языка со своих.

Вспененная морская вода медленно и неторопливо текла изо рта мертвеца вверх — капля за каплей, в ритм со стуком за грудиной Корво, в ритм с разноголосым гудением Бездны. В ритм с отчаянной пульсацией Сердца живого существа.


End file.
